The Body in the Power Plant
by midnightsummergirl
Summary: Brennan and Booth go undercover mainly fighting their mutual attraction. This is about B&B and not the case. Old canon because I'm broke and stuck in the early seasons. Rated T. One-shot. Complete.


A body was found in an office in one of the biggest power plants of the state. I took forever to get a court order to be able to look at the body, and Brennan and Hodgins were getting worried that possible evidence could degrade. They decided that Brennan and Booth should sneak into the office and get the crucial pictures and flesh samples before the court order was issued.

"Breaking into a high-security power plant with a squint!? I'm not James Bond," Booth said.

Before Brennan could ask who James Bond was, Cam interrupted: "There will be a gala dinner at the power plant tomorrow. I'll get you two invitations under fake names. Then, just sneak off for a few minutes minutes during dinner."

"You could pretend that you're getting it on in the bathroom. This would buy you a few minutes," Angela chipped in getting the death stare from Booth right away. "Of course, you'd have to make the sexual tension during dinner believable," she added teasing them.

"Angela! -" Brennan could not believe that her best friend had actually said this out loud.

She was again interrupted by Cam: "Good idea, Angela. You two: Dress nicely and don't forget the evidence bags." She was off before Booth and Brennan could protest.

"You're so dead, Angela," Booth muttered. "You're very welcome, Honey," she replied winking at Booth.

... ... ...

"Booth, please, I really need to examine the body. This could work - we look sexually compatible. We both have features that society thinks are very attractive. My breast, for example, are -"

"Bones!" He almost crashed the car. "Please, just stop. I'll come with you, but please just let me drive in silence."

"I just wanted to add that Angela bought me a dress she thought was 'smoking hot', so this should help you pretend that you're attracted to me." With that, she was finally quiet and he tried hard to focus on the road instead on his gorgeous and clueless partner.

 _No need for me to pretend, Bones._

They both loved to rile the other up and they both would never admit it. They needed their little dance like the air to breathe.

... ... ...

Smoking hot was an understatement for Brennan in her little black dress and her silver high-heels. That woman was going to be the death of him.

"Bones, um, you look, um ..." _Sexy. Delicious. Tempting._ "... female." _Female? Are you an idiot?_

"Thank you, I am. You look very male yourself," she said blushing a little.

He grabbed her by the hand. "Let's get you to our table."

It would have been another Friday night spent alone at the lab for Brennan if it wasn't for this assignment. She was happy to spend it with Booth instead. They were chatting and stealing glances at each other all night, enjoying the other's company a little too much for work partners. Even though they were sitting at a table full of people she didn't know, she felt comfortable because Booth was there.

When Brennan excused herself to go to the bathroom after the main course and Booth followed her shortly after that, it was clear to everyone at the table that he was going after her. After all, the two had been undressing each other with their eyes all night long.

... ... ...

The office with the body was exactly where Cam had described it to be. By the time Booth had to pick the lock to break in, he saw her biting her nails.

"I'm no James Bond, but I am an FBI agent. This will be easy." He flashed her his signature smile which calmed her down a bit.

It was easy, indeed. The office floor was completely deserted and Brennan had examined the body within less than five minutes.

As she was kneeling down to collect dust for Hodgins, her dress was starting to ride up dangerously high. This didn't go unnoticed by him. He had gone very quiet and was starring at her. She tried pulling down the dress a little. "Sorry, could you look away. I didn't think this dress through. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but I'm not wearing any -"

"Bones. Please," he said trying not to shout.

 _Wait a minute, Seeley. This is Dr. Temperance Brennan - she thinks everything through. Is she toying with me? Oh Bones, be careful, two people can play this game._

They were almost ready to leave and she was wrapping up the last evidence bag. He approached her from behind totally invading her personal space. He whispered hoarsely into her ear: "Um, I gotta tell you something." He ever so lightly and seemingly accidentally touched her neck with his lips.

Her heart was pounding faster and it was getting harder to breathe. "Yes?"

"Bones," he whispered. "There's a bug on your heel."

"Eeeeeek," she squealed looking frantically for the bug. Of course, there was no bug and very much to her dismay, he could not stop laughing at her.

... ... ...

With them leaving the seemingly untouched crime scene behind, she felt much more at ease again. "How long do your bathroom encounters usually take?" she asked matter-of-factly.

His jaw dropped. "Yeah, we're so not talking about this."

"It's been ten minutes since we left. Of course, it depends on my sexual partner, but usually -"

"Still not talking about it, Bones!" _Wait a minute, did she say partner? Did she do this on propose?_

... ... ...

Just outside the dining hall, completely out of the blue, Booth grabbed her waist and pulled her into a passionate and hungry kiss that took her breath away. The feel of his lips on hers was incredible. His muscular body so close to hers felt unbelievable. She responded immediately to the kiss, surprising him.

"Sorry, I needed to have you look flustered for this to look believable," he said after breaking off the kiss.

She stumbled back a step and it took her a moment to recover from the kiss and be able to think clearly again. He totally enjoyed looking at his confused partner. She looked so innocent and sexy at the same time. But then, she came back to her senses and stepped dangerously close to him.

"Totally unconvincing," she said shortly before ripping his shirt open. His heart was racing. "I would've devoured you," she whispered running her hand along his impressive abs and chest. He could not believe this was happening. His head started spinning "And I for sure wouldn't have taken the time to unbutton your shirt," she added in the huskiest voice he'd ever heard, her expression intense, almost threatening. His now trembling body brought her great pleasure.

Now, he was the one blushing and looking all flustered trying to regain composure and hide his bare chest under his jacket. She just left him standing there dumbfounded while she was strutting back to their table with a mischievous smile on her face.

 _Oh Bones, you won this one. But one day I'll make you mine and you'll look flustered when I'm proposing to you in front of everyone in the lab, when you're walking towards me down the aisle and when you're giving birth to our children._

 _Temperance, I love you, and one day I'll let you in on this secret._


End file.
